am i
by aly princess of all saiyans
Summary: WARNING! OCxOC if you hate reading this then find something else. rated T just in case.


A/N: this story is inspired by :harrypotter2212icon:'s story "blez is…WHAT?" I hope you all will like it.

Zam was pacing around her room franticly, wearing a worried expression. Lin was staring at her oddly, and began to speak. "Zammy, what's the matter?" Lin gives a look of concern to her mistress, since she had been pacing for quite a while.

"It's just another hangover Lin, don't be so worried." Zam said, but she clearly remembered not even having a drink last night, but her stomach felt like it did. Lin seemed to buy it, and then things go silent once more. Until Lin speaks up again.

"Zammy, would you like for me to leave the room? So you can think to yourself." Lin asks her, and she nods. With that Lin walked out of Zam's room, leaving her with her thoughts. She sighs, and tries to figure out what is going on with her body.

This is clearly not a hangover, she knew that for sure. She tried to remember what she did from the last couple of weeks that would give her such nausea. Then her face turns into a deep shade of green, when she remembered when Jak was hanging out with her last week. She immediately denied the fact that it was the cause of her nausea.

But it was the only thing that could explain it. She had to be sure it was exactly that, So she went out of her room to downstairs, to see Lin watching TV, "Lin," Zam began, and Lin looks to her master. "I'm going for a walk, would you like anything?" Lin is confused at first, but she knows that her master signaling that she needed to get some answers for something, so Lin goes along with it.

"Can you bring back some cupcakes?" asked Lin and Zam nods, she then turns on her hologram, and heads out to the nearest pharmacy.

Jak was walking through town, along with his sister, Jaz, who was humming that song 'call me, maybe' "Jaz, can you stop humming that song?" Jak asked in a gentle tone, and Jaz giggles.

"Ok, brother." She says, but then she starts humming 'who knew', Jak shakes his head at his sister, but it amused him that she had found a loophole. As they were walking through the town Jaz stops, and pokes Jak's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Jak looks to Jaz.

"Look brother it's Zam." Jaz points to Zam who was walking out of a pharmacy.

"And?" he says to his sister.

"Why don't you go say hi, you two are dating, and you two have been strangely quiet for the past week." Jak blushes at this, but he stays in his spot. "Brother, go on I can handle myself you know." Jaz said knowing that her brother only wants to protect her. He sighs.

"Ok, don't get hurt while I'm gone."

"I'm sure I can't get hurt in only a couple of minutes brother." Jaz giggles; he gives a slight smile, and goes towards Zam. "They are so cute together." Jaz says to herself as her brother walks away. He goes behind Zam, and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Zam." He starts out. Zam tenses up a bit.

"Hey, Jak." She greets back, she then turns around to meet his face. "Were you stalking me or something?" she starts out trying to seem that there was nothing wrong with her. Jak smirks.

"Yes, I was just following you through the alleys." He states, they both start to laugh.

As soon as the laughing dies down Jak looks down to the bag Zam is carrying. "What's up with the bag?" Zam tenses up even more.

"I was getting some cupcakes for Lin." She says, Jak look to the store then back to Zam.

"At a pharmacy?"

"Yes, it was close to my house." She said, Jak looks uneasy at her.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You seem to be tensing up." Zam tried to keep a calm and cool expression on her face.

"I'm just feeling a little sick that's all." This seems to calm him down a bit.

"Ok well see you later." Jak says.

"Yeah, okay." Zam says as he walks towards his sister. She sighs in relief that he didn't ask any more questions. She quickly heads home so she can soon figure out if she is really, carrying jak's child.

A/N: I'm laughing a bit that Zam and Jak actually did "it" XD it's, cute but funny. Oh well, hope you liked it so far. :D


End file.
